


Daddy

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Series: The Adventures of GatBoss [2]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Body Hair, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Knifeplay, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Riding, Spanking, Squirting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: The Boss and Johnny like to tease each other - it's what they do. But when the Boss teases him just right, she may ne pleasently surprsed.Or: it's a travesty that there is no daddy kink content for Saints Row and I plan on singlehandedly solving this problem.





	Daddy

**(1)**

 The first time it happened, they had been in the middle of making out, both half naked, Johnny teasing her. He dragged the tip of his cock over her slit, up to the little bundle of nerves that made her whimper. He was playing with her, making her wait. Aiden had never been very good at waiting.  
 "Stop teasing me, c'moooo," she moaned, grinding her hips as much as she could with gat holding her hips in a bruising grip. He only chuckled, sliding the head of his cock into her, but no more. He nipped and licked at her breasts, her collarbones, her neck and her jaw, leaving bruises and almost breaking her skin. She was so _wet_ and inviting, but making her beg seemed even more appealing to Johnny at this moment.  
  
 "Gonna have to learn some manners, princess," he muttered, knowing the nickname did things to her, made her feel safe (of course, she'd never admit this to him, pretending to be annoyed instead), "say _please_."  
  
He was smirking down at her, sunglasses thrown off to the side ages ago, showing the smug glint in his eyes as she gasped when he squeezed her hips so hard, she _knew_ there'd be bruises later. She didn't want to give in to him, wanted to prove something to him, wanted to be a little dispbedient. An idea formed in her mind and she smirked in the way she did whenever she was about to do something a little too ballsy.  
  
 " _Or_ you could just fuck me already, _daddy_."  
  
She was expecting him to laugh at her, maybe make an 'ew' remark, and she was ready for him to shake his head at her like he always did. What Aiden _didn't_ expect, however, was for him to stare at her for a beat, a serious look in his eye, before seeming to make up his mind and slam into her.  
  
 The next morning, she woke up covered in bruises in the shapes of fingers, hickeys left everywhere on her body, and fully satisfied. She'd have to cover up with copious amounts of makeup that would be a _bitch_ to take off later, but she didn't care; she found something in Johnny that she could use to her advantage.

* * *

**(2)**

 They had been arguing the second time it happened, just a few weeks later. Aiden had gone and done something stupid enough to get herself killed several times in the Sim, leaving her with aches and pains in her real body when she woke up. Turns out, she had been picking fights with hundreds of Zin that Kinzie had summoned for her, calling it "training." She didn't see how it was such a big deal, but Gat did. He hated seeing her die, even if it _was_ fake. The way she'd keel over, or fall on her back, or be sent flying, pained his heart in ways similar to when he'd lost Aisha. He didn't know how to explain it to her without _actually_ telling her why it annoyed him so much, so they ended up in a meaningless argument, going in circles over and over as they were both too stubborn to relent.  
  
 Aiden, of course, wasn't taking it seriously. His sunglasses shielded her from seeing the hurt in his eyes, the way they were glassed over with unshed tears; so she poked fun at him, and kept telling him it was no big deal. She tried to walk away from him, away from his little hideout in some corner of their ship; but was slammed against the wall before she could even fully turn around. She stared into his covered eyes, smiling proudly to herself with half-lidded eyes.  
  
 He had her arms pinned to the sides of her heads, so she couldn't move much of her top half, but she could mover her hips, grinding them onto his clothed dick, relishing in the way it stirred in his jeans and the way Johnny grunted, snarling at her.  
  
"If you're so angry, why don't you just _punish_ me, _daddy_?"  
  
He growled, baring his teeth to her while she did the same, but with a smirk. That smirk was whiped off her face in no time, and replaced with surprise, however, when he turned her around in one swift movement, pinning her arms above her head with one, strong hand, the other coming down in a harsh blow on her round ass, causing her to jump and yelp in shock.  
  
"If you want me to stop, tell me, but otherwise, you're going to be taught a little lesson," He whispered into her ear, through gritted teeth. She just grinned impishly and jutted her ass out further for him, with one last utterance of his nickname.

* * *

 

**(3)**

 When she had done it the third time, it was because she wanted to do something stupid. As always. Johnny, of course, was standing in her way, effectively stopping her.  
  
 She wanted to go and hide some of Shaundi's stuff, claiming it would be the perfect prank, and that it would lighten the mood around the ship a little. But Gat _knew_ how mad Shaundi could get if you messed with her stuff, even if it was the Boss who had done it. No amount of respect for a person would shield them from her wrath. Aiden knew this too, obviously, but was convinced that she could outrun her. That wasn't true, of course.  
  
 "Aiden, _no_ , it's a stupid, half-baked idea, and you know it."  
  
This wasn't the answer she wanted, he knew. He also knew how stubborn she was, and already had a response ready for when she'd innevitably try to slip past his body or plead with him again.  
  
 " _Please_ , daddy?" She asked, chin lowered and looking up through her lashes, batting her eyes in the way no one other than Gat could resist.  
  
"I-" He began, the ready-made sentence dying on his tongue as he registered her words. Sure, it was normal for her to play dirty when trying to get what she wanted, but this was _low_ , even for her. She knew he couldn't resist her when she made herself seem so innocent, so deliciously _adorable_ , yet so unbelievably _sexy_. He took a deep breath and heaved a sigh.  
  
 "You're a crazy bitch, y'know that?" He said affectionately, one eyebrow raised. He was eternally grateful for his shades, helping to keep his emotions in check; because without them, she'd be able to see just how wide his pupils were blown already. Though, he might have already given himself away by how he was shifting to try and abate the erection he could feel stirring.  
  
 "I know," She smiled, "thank you, Johnny," She chuckled, before slipping past his surrendering form, laying a soft kiss on his cheek.

* * *

 

**(4)**

 All of the crew members had all been standing around the table of computers, having a discussion about battle plans, or some sort of space-alien-political thing, Aiden couldn't care less. She was bored, having spent all day running errands in the simulation for everyone else, alone this time. She hadn't had time to do much else, being brought in with everyone else for some discussion. She wanted to go and do literally _anything_ else, but every time she pulled on Johnny's sleeve to get him to help her out, and go do something with her, she'd be left ignored.  
  
 Most of the crew members knew, by now, that Johnny and the Boss had _something_ going on between them, so they mostly ignored her when she leaned up on her toes to rest her chin on his shoulder. Matt and Kinzie were having some sort of argument about the best way to attack the Zin, and everyone else was talking calmly with each other.  
  
 "C'mon, let's go/" She muttered, punctuating her words with a good few tugs on his sleeve, once more. He stayed silent, listening as best he could to the others, grabbing her wrist in a bruising grip to remind her of just who she was speaking to. She whined in annoyance, coughing to cover it up, but making sure Gat knew that she wasn't pleased. She seemed to give up for a moment, simply leaning her weight against his strong back, still standing on her (slightly unsteady) tip-toes. She only spoke when anyone spoke to her, feigning interest, when all she really wanted to do was leave. In a last-ditch attempt to get her way, Aiden nuzzled the area of skin behind his ear and, when she was sure that no one was looking, whispered:  
  
"Please, _daddy_ , let's go play."  
  
 Johnny showed no signs of acknowledgement, knowing how to hide from others after years of practice. The only indication he gave that he had even heard her, was that he tightened his grip on her forearm even further, before removing his hand completely and moving so that she would have to stand on her own. She sighed inwardly, and forced herself to live through a few more minutes of boring discussion.  
  
 That night, though, she found herself pinned to wall, being punished by her boyfriend. At least she got _something_ out of it all.

* * *

 

**(5)**

 The fifth time, Aiden didn't _really_ say it. Instead, she had dragged  Gat into the Sim with her, getting help with some minor missions here and there. The idea hadn't actually come to her until she saw the store, walking down the street calmly; Let's Pretend.  
  
 She never really went in there, to be honest, and the few times she had, it had been for a halloween costume or a disguise. But when she saw the giant, glowing rainbow, and flashing lights, she got an idea to tease Gat a little, as revenge for him teasing _her_ a few nights prior.  
  
 "Wait here, I'm gonna see if there's anything we can use for a disguise - last time was awful," she muttered, the excuse obvious as she smirked and walked in, leaving Johnny to lean against the wall outside.  
  
 About 20 minutes went by, and he was about to ask her if she had found anything useful for them yet, when she walked out. Her jacket was zipped up almost all the way, which was unusual in itself, but he let it slide for now, opting to ask her about it later.  
  
"Find anything?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow, coming off of the wall and following her down the street and into an alleyway, once again.  
  
"Eh, somethings for Morningstar and The Ronin, but not much else," she answered, stopping suddenly in the middle of the secluded area, "though I did find _something_ that I thought you might like."  
  
 She unzipped her hoodie, revealing what she wore underneath; a purple and white t-shirt with the words 'daddy's lil monster' written across her chest. She put her hands behind her back and leaned against the pixelated brick wall, grinning at him as he glared at her. He grunted in annoyance, but moved to grab her hips anyway, rubbing at the bones protruding there, like always.  
  
 "You proud of yourself?" He muttered sarcastically, staring down her in a way that would make most people shiver in fear; but she wasn't most people, and her shiver was in anticipation.  
  
"Yeah," she retorted, smiling with pride as she rubbed her hips against his.  
  
 A cough was heard from the sim, and Matt's voice made itself known.  
  
"I can go if you want," He offered, his embarrassment almost tangible. Johnny answered 'no,' at the same time as Aiden answered 'yes,' glaring at her dissaprovingly enough for her to relent.  
  
"Ugh, _fine_ ," She sighed, slipping out of Johnny's grasp and continuing out the alley, towards their destination. Johnny would have to think of some way to _really_ teach her lesson, next time.

* * *

 

_(+1)_

 All of them had been taking turns playing pool, cheering each other on as they talked freely in the lounge area. They were doing double teams, and Aiden had been teamed up with Pierce, while Johnny ended up with Keith. Aiden wasn't _bad_ at pool or anything, but she wasn't good either; being blind in one eye and lacking the bodily coordination of most humans. Pierce carried her just fine, as he always did, but both Johnny and Keith were good at pool, and they were beating 'Team Pierce and Aiden' by a long shot.   
  
 When Johnny got their last coloured ball in, needing only to pot the 8-ball in order to win, she leaned down to his ear and whispered in a teasing voice:  
  
 "C'mon, _daddy_ , why don't you just let us win?"  
  
 Gat heaved a sigh, potted the black ball, and placed his cue on the felt surface as Aiden pouted - always the sore loser. She turned to sit down and watch as another game began, but scooped up by a pair of strong hands around her waist, and hoisted onto an equally strong shoulder.   
  
 " _Johnny_! Let me go!" She shrieked, punching his back as well as she could, and kneeing him at every oppurtunity at the same time. The others stared and shrugged at each other as the couple walked off.  
  
 Johnny held her firmly over him, shrugging her hard hits; no matter what, he still had the upper hand. He opened the door to their now-shared room (which was originally just Aiden's), walking in and locking it behind them. He placed her on the floor with tender care, only to shove against the closed door as soon as she regained her footing.  
  
 "I'm sick of your shit, Aiden. All the teasing stops _now_ ," He explained in a low voice. She simply giggled in response, causing him to growl and bite her neck, hard enough to make her buck her hips automatically, tearing a yelp from her throat that turned into a moan. He kept sucking and biting at her neck while she clawed at his clothed bicep, whimpering and grinding her hips against him for any kind of friction. When he was satisfied, he pulled away and looked her in the eye, tearing of his sunglasses and throwing them off into the corner.  
  
 "I'm going to teach you a lesson," He growled, reaching into his back pocket and pulling his knife out and showing it to her, the metal glinting in the flourescent light menacingly.  
  
"If you want me to stop, you say so, if not, you'll take what I give you, and hopefully, by the end of the night, you'll have learned something," He said in a steady tone, and Aiden nodded emphatically. He smirked,  
  
 "Good," was all he said before pulling the zipper of her suit down, letting the fabric fall to the floor at their feet. She stepped out of it easily, having worn no boots or socks in their moment of relaxation, and kicked it off to the side. Johnny grabbed one of her arms with his free hand and pulled it above her head, and she obediently placed her other one next to ir, allowing him to wrap his fingers around both of her wrists, pinning her in place. He brought the sharp end of the bowie knife to her tank top, slicing through the thin fabric easily, then the straps holding it onto her arms, leaving her in her bra, which he gave the same treatment to. She gasped as the knife cut the threads holding the fabric together, whimpering and bucking her hips whenever the cold steel met her skin.  
  
 He dragged the tip of the knife over her nipples, bringing a shiver down her spine. She moaned as he brought it lower, down her chest and stomach, towards the waistband of her panties. He ignored it for now, causing her to whine in impatience, earning a tightening around her wrists in responce. Johhny brough the blunt end of the knife down over her mound, situating it between her lower lips, through her underwear. She was already wet, and the delicious friction was enough to have her moaning quietly. He dragged the knife back and forth between her folds, swallowing every sound she made with a bruising kiss.  
  
 When he finally let up, and allowed the tip of the knife to find its way into her panties,  she moaned appreciatively. He cut the fabric from her shivering body, then sliding the knife gently onto a dresser nearby. He kissed her again, dragging his tongue along her bottom lip, before biting it. He slid his fingers between her folds, groaning at how wet she was, and allowed a single finger to enter her body. He slid it in and out of her wet heat, savouring every whimper she gave him. Eventually, her whimpers turned to moans, and she grew impatient.  
  
 "C'mon, Johnny, _more_ ," she groaned, but he pulled his finger all the way out instead, and she whined in frustration.  
  
" _C'moooon_ ," she grunted, and moved her hips, searching for his.  
  
"No," Johnny said firmly, and his tone of voice was so even, so commanding, she stopped all her movememt and shuddered under him, feeling tiny in comparison to him as he stared her down from his angle.  
  
 "Good girl," he muttered, bringing his finger back to her, making her twitch and moan. He soon added another finger, hooking them so that he reached the spot inside her that made her lose all control. He hammered his fingers against it a few times, until she began to spasm around him.  
  
"I-I'm gonna-" was all she could say before he removed his hands completely, walking away from her and sitting on their bed. She whined and followed him, standing in front of him when he sat down, fists clenched at her sides.  
  
 " _Please_ , Johnny," She relented, offering to finally beg for what she wanted. He ran his hands up her thighs, then her waist, looking up at his girl from his position on the edge of the bed. He smirked.  
  
 "A bit late for that, princess," He chuckled, then nuzzled her lower stomach. She carded her hands through his hair, removing it from it's perfectly slicked back state. Johnny licked at the area under her belly button, his chin brushing against the coarse hairs she had on her lower regions. His hands lowered and squeezed appreciatively at her ass and landing a few good strikes, drawinh moans and yelps out of her. His hands then travelled lower, feeling the soft hairs on her legs. He moved his lips lower, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake, before finally kissing her clit, causing her to whimper.  
  
 Aiden moaned loudly as he finally gave a small lick to her sensitive nub, before bringing his tongue lower, dipping it into her hole. She made sounds that made Gat's cock stir in his boxers, but he ignored it in favour of lapping at her cunt.  
  
 He brought her to the brink of orgasm many times, with just his mouth, and after the fifrh edge that night, Aiden broke into a sob, digging her nails into his shoulders and pleading.  
  
"Please, daddy, I'm sorry, _please_ ," She begged, grinding her hips against his soaked chin. He gave one last lick, tongue flat as he brought it from her hole to her clit, sucking on it harshly before moving away. Aiden cried in frustration, but he made reasurring 'hush' sounds and pet her trembling thigh. He unzipped his suit, pulling it down and removing it along with his shoes and boxers. He pulled his shirt of last, and pat his thighs, inviting her to sit on his lap.  
  
 He whiped her tears and kissed her deeply, stroaking her shaved head and her bruised neck.  
  
"You've been good, Aiden, so I'll give you what you want, ok?" He offered, chuckling quietly when she nodded enthusiastically. He held her hand and brought it between them, allowing her to feel his stiff, leaking cock, and allowing her to slide herself down on it. He groaned at the feeling, meeting no resistance from her soaking hole. She whimpered when she seated herself fully and he bottomed out inside of her, holding onto his muscled arms for dear life, Johnny holding onto her hips in much the same way.  
  
 She began to move experimentally, circling her hips when she went down, groanind when the tip of his dick brushed her g-spot. His gravelly voice whispered praise she longed to hear into her skin, licking and biting, sometimes sucking wherever he could reach. Soon, she began to bounce on his cock erratically, moaning loudly as they both neared the brink.  
  
 "I'm g-gonna cum, daddy, p-please c-can I cum?" She stuttered, his fingers digging into her milky-white flesh with each bounce of her hips.

 "Yes, princess," he whispered, "cum for me," he groaned, reaching with his thumb to rub circle into her clit, causing her to fall over the edge with a scream of ' _daddy_!', spasming around his cock and releasing clear fluid onto his balls and thighs. He moaned and followed her soon after, pulling her off and cumming on their stomachs. They breathed heavily as they leaned against each other, bodies growing lax as they lived in each other's comforting heat.  
  
 After a while, Johnny shuffled backwards, a near-unconscious Aiden still in his lap, and covered them both in the blanket. Aiden laid on his chest and they soon began to breathe evenly together, sleep almost taking them both, before she raised her head, chin resting on his sternum. She smiled with such adoration in her eyes, the mischief almost went unnoticed.  
  
"Thank you, _daddy_."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for sinning, but I'm a horny piece of shit with no partner to speak of so this is what happens.
> 
> Also yes i quoted suicide squad dont fight me on this


End file.
